


baby you're the highlight of my lowlife

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, West Coast Avengers
Genre: F/M, Gentle Kissing, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Mutant Powers, Post-Canon, Quentin Quire is a Dork, Romantic Fluff, Team as Family, Trans Quentin Quire, but like not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: “Please don’t hate me when you wake up.”Gwen said in his head with a laugh.“You're adorable.”Quentin just stirred and pulled whatever he was holding closer to his chest.“Mrr?”“Wh-”
Relationships: Gwen Poole/Quentin Quire
Comments: 19
Kudos: 41





	baby you're the highlight of my lowlife

**Author's Note:**

> hello
> 
> i love these two (2) pink idiots and their baby land shark
> 
> sometimes a family is a mutant, a mercenary, and a baby land shark and that's just beautiful
> 
> title is from "lowlife" by that poppy which has been in my head since i made a fanvid to that song

Quentin felt the dip next to him in bed and just made a non-commital noise. He rolled over and expected to feel Gwen next to him and to sling his arm over her without having to get out of his half-asleep state.

“Mrr?” 

Quentin blinked awake when he heard the small noise of confusion and felt cold, rough skin instead of a person. “Jeff?”   
  
“Mrrr!” 

Jeff walked around in a few circles next to Quentin’s chest and sat down. He nudged the edge of the blanket with his nose and then nudged at Quire’s arm.

“Oh you want in here huh? I know Gwen lets you sleep in her bed but do I look like her?”    
  
Jeff just tilted his head to the side before looking down sadly and pawing at the sheets with his front little webbed foot. 

“Yeah, I miss her too, bud. She’ll be home soon, she and America had to go kick some ass.” Quentin sighed and lifted his arm up. “Fine. Don’t get used to it, I have a reputation to uphold around here.”   
  
Jeff was already snoring quietly so Quentin just sighed again and arranged his body into a crescent around the little landshark. He slipped back into sleep and felt the weird telepathic combination of everyone else’s dreams take over. 

The early hours of the morning crept into his consciousness as everyone in the house got up and started having louder thoughts than when they were asleep. Quentin felt a familiar voice in his head and a rather distinct giggle. 

_ “Please don’t hate me when you wake up.” _ Gwen said in his head with a laugh.  _ “You're adorable.” _

Quentin just stirred and pulled whatever he was holding closer to his chest. 

“Mrr?”

“Wh-”   
  
A choking laugh woke him up further and he blinked to see Gwen leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom. She was grinning and had her phone out like she had taken a picture. 

“Hey Q.” She giggled again. “Hey Jeff baby.” 

Quentin shook his head as if to dispel the last of his sleepiness and took in his current state. Jeff was laying right next to him in a mirrored crescent shape. Quentin's hair was messy and fluffy like it always was in the morning and he was just in his boxers. Gwen shouldered off her backpack on the threshold of the door and walked over to his bed to perch next to him.

“Someone keep you company at night, babe?” Gwen grinned wider as she kissed him on the forehead. 

Quentin just grumbled and flopped over to face away from her which only made her laugh more. 

“Oh, the big, bad Phoenix. Brought down by this cute little guy.” 

Quire just mumbled something into his pillow.

“What was that, dear?” Gwen asked as she extracted Jeff from the sheets and let him lick her face.

He flopped back over and scowled. “We missed you.” He grumbled.

Gwen’s face softened a bit and she set Jeff down on the floor and shooed him towards his food dish in her own room. She shrugged off her own hoodie and climbed under the sheets close to Quentin.

“I missed you too.” she stroked his jaw lightly and tangled their legs together. 

Their lips met and their bodies pulled closer to each other. Gwen wrapped her arms around his bare torso to pull Quentin more on top of her. With the new angle, Quentin kissed her harder, rucking up the thin tank top she was wearing. Her skin was hot under his fingers as he felt the curve of her side. 

When he pulled back a bit they were both panting and rosy cheeked. Quentin ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her temple. 

“Your shields are up.” He murmured. 

“Oh! Sorry!” Gwen frowned and knitted her eyebrows together but Quentin pressed a finger to her lips. 

“No, I’m proud of you babe.” Her lip twitched as he ran his thumb over it. “If you can block me out that means you’re not vulnerable.”

They had been working on Gwen’s mental shields now that they were all going on more solo or pair missions. With Gwen knowing most of the identities of the superhero community, they were all at risk if any villains they encountered were telepathic. However, she had built up mental shields strong enough to block Quentin, who was likely more powerful than any telepathic villain they might encounter. 

“Maybe you’re just distracted.” Gwen said and gestured with her eyebrows to how he was holding himself over her. 

“I mean, yeah.” 

Quentin leaned down with a grin and kissed her again, this time slipping his tongue past her lips and pushing her shirt farther up with one hand as the other wrapped around her back. She arched towards him and wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer to her. Gwen smiled against his mouth and made a small noise as he traced the lower crease of her breast with his thumb. 

“Hey Q guess who’s ba-AHHHH Jesus!” Johnny was standing in the doorway with his hands up like he was about to block an attack. “Why are you naked?” 

Quentin jolted back at the initial noise and let out a deep sigh, resting his head on Gwen’s collarbone. “I’m not, it’s hot as hell in LA and not all of us can make our body into metal to cool off.”

“Why is your door just unlocked, Jesus, didn’t you go to a glorified boarding school?” Johnny still looked traumatized.

“Because then he couldn’t let Jeff come and cuddle when I’m not around.” Gwen laughed as she ruffled Quentin’s hair more.   
  
“Oh hey Gwen-that explains why he’s not wearing clothes-, how was your mission? Oh wait. That’s why I’m here in the first place, team breakfast whenever you losers get up.” Johnny rambled and then awkwardly waved and hurried out the door.

Once they were alone again Gwen dissolved into laughs and Quentin sat back on his heels to rub at his head in frustration. 

“Haven’t seen you in weeks and of course, team breakfast.” He grumbled.

“Hey, I’m not goin’ anywhere.” Gwen said softly, absently tracing the scars under his pecs and the tattoo on his arm. “Don’t pretend that Lucky Charms don’t taste better when you’re stealing them from my bowl.”

His scowl remained until Gwen sat up and kissed his forehead. She extracted herself from his bed and pulled on a “Genosha is for lovers” t-shirt. Quentin was grumbling to himself as he fixed his hair and made himself presentable for the rest of the team.

“Hey, G?” He said as he reached out his hand.

  
“Hm?”   
  
“I’m glad you’re back.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_AMAMOT) or i’m on [tumblr](https://askmeaboutmyoctopustheory.tumblr.com/)
> 
> should i uhhhh continue this????? i really kinda want to but idk 
> 
> comments and kudos feed my family


End file.
